


Strange Magic

by Moonlightwhisper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightwhisper/pseuds/Moonlightwhisper
Summary: Katie ain't got the time for a soulmate. Spending so much time with Keith isn't really helping her.





	Strange Magic

_Oh, I'm never gonna be the same again_  
_Now I've seen the way it's got to end_  
_Sweet dream, sweet dream_  


Katie Holt had always known that having a soulmate was a thing. She just didn't believe in finding her soulmate.  
There was no time for something like this.  
The person who would be her perfect match. A part of her own soul. Such a person surely would like to spent a lot of time with her but she ain't got the time for this. Her brother and father were lost in space. The Garrison were covering up the whole Kerberos mission and the official statement was that her father and Matt are dead. But Katie knew it better. When she looked through the files stolen from Commander Iverson's office, she found inconsistencies regarding the fate of her family.  
To find out more she disguised herself as Pidge Gunderson and then everything went wild.  
Shiro who was lost with her brother and father returned to earth and in the crazy act of rescuing him she met Keith.  
Her mother always said that finding your soulmate was like seeing the stars for the first time. What could that possibly mean? After standing in Keith's home and seeing him without the helmet she got a vague idea. Everything seemed brighter and when she looked to the sky it felt like watching the stars through her telescope. Were there always so many stars visible from earth?

But she ain't got the time for this.

She heard how the soulbound would be stronger the more direct contact she had with her soulmate, so she tried not to touch Keith when everything she knew changed. But fate had other plans for her.  
Becoming the paladin of the Green Lion was like seeing clear for the first time since the disaster of the Kerberos mission. She could find her family while also helping the universe.  
The more time she spent with the team the more she felt at home. Of course it was partly because spending time with Keith eased her mind but who got time for this?  
The time went by and it got easier to ignore the feelings she was developing for the Red Paladin. Just sometimes when she was the last person awake on the castle ship she wondered wether Keith had felt their connection when they first met. But if he had, would he have acted on it? 

After some time she was so good at repressing the knowledge about herself and Keith that she started to spend more time alone with him, talking about their families, how it felt to lose someone and about the stars. Sometimes they didn't even talk at all. They just stood by each others side, watching the stars and feeling at peace. Or they just played videogames together.  
When Lance asked her if she had a crush on Keith because of all the alonetime they had, Katie just smiled and said: “We need to bond to work together. You know the right and left arm of Voltron.”  
Lance didn't buy it but he couldn't prove otherwise so he dropped the topic.

Losing Shiro was hard not just because Voltron lost his leader but also because she felt Keith's pain. He had just found out that he was partly Galra which made Princess Allura treat him like he had personally killed the King of Altea.  
Katie just wanted to protect Keith but what could she possible do without revealing the truth. After so long being a team it would hit everyone like a bomb. She not deserved Keith trust.

So she tried to distract him with the usual things they do. But now he ain't got time for this. Becoming the leader of Voltron was a tough nut to crack and the search for Shiro only made it worse.  
Katie tried to remember that she didn't want a soulmate in the first place and that thought helped her (for a short moment at least). 

After Keith had found Shiro he started to go on more missions for the Blade of Mamora. Katie was hurt because she felt left behind.  
She put all the energy stemming from her anger in searching for her brother and father and finally, she found her brother Matt. Having Matt around made her happy but still she was missing Keith.  
Time flew by and who would have expected that they'd team up with Lotor, kill Zarkon, find Katies father, discover the Shiro they found was a clone, meet Keith's Galra mother Krolia and then have a fight against Lotor after he betrayed them?  
Everything happened so fast she couldn't believe they were already on their way back home. After the castle of lions was sacrificed to save the universe, they planned to meet Katie's father who was in posession of the blueprints of the castle ship. Katie was happy to come home and meet her mother again. But nothing is easy when you are a paladin.

Without realizing they lost three years while fighting Lotor. Their Lions had as good as no power.

Now Katie finally got time.

They journey ahead of them was going to be a long one. How could Katie now not think about all the pain she felt every time she nearly lost Keith?  
In a silent moment when they were changing the passengers between the lions Katie could not stop herself from asking Krolia an important question: “Do the Galras have soulmates too?”  
Krolia was taken aback for a moment, but then she smiled and gave Katie an answer: “Yeah, we do. But I think it's easier for humans to discover their soulmate. When I met Keith's father it was just a light humming in my thoughts. It's hard to stay away from your soulmate but you don't really think about the reason.” Katie nodded and involuntarily looked at Keith thinking about all the times he was looking for her after he came back to the castle of lions after long and exhausting missions. She didn't notice the epiphany in Krolias eyes.  
“How was it for you finding your soulmate?”, the Galra asked.  
“Like seeing the stars for the first time and looking at them with the awareness of a child”, Katie said with a sigh, then blushed when she realized that she had revealed that she had found her soulmate already, confirming Krolia's suspicions.  
“Does he know?”, Krolia asked. Katie could just shake her head.  
It was Hunk who came to her rescue.  
“Hey Pidge, would you help me with this. I don't know how you programmed it.”  
After that Katie avoided Krolia.

Coming to earth and seeing that you have to fight yet another battle is not something you want to expirience but what could the team do against it?  
Fighting of Sendak was the hardest trial Voltron had to go through.

After the battle Katie had as always no time for a soulmate. Reuniting with her family while healing after a big battle was a good enough excuse.

Her family had just gone after visiting her in the hospital when Krolia stepped in Katies room.  
“They say you are the smart one at Voltron, right?”  
Katie just nodded and hoped Krolia had forgotten their earlier conversation.  
“Why are you not with your soulmate then?”, Keith's mother asked.  
“It's not as easy as you think. I have been hiding the truth from him for years.” Katie was fearful that Keith would feel betrayed if she told him now.  
“You're just standing in your own way.” And with this, Krolia left.

“Do you have time?”, Keith asked Katie after both were out of the hospital.  
“We could play videogames.”  
Katie just looked at him. Perhaps when she touched him he could see for himself that they were bound to each other.  
“I ain't got the time for this!”, she shouted and then stomped away leaving a confused Keith behind.

“Are you angry at Keith?”, Hunk asked as they were playing videogames at Katie's. Just she, Hunk and Lance, it was almost like the old times.  
“Why are you asking?”, she hissed while concentrating on the game.  
It was Lance who spoke it out loud.  
“You didn't invite him. He was disappointed when I asked him which time he would be here and said that you don't want to see him.”  
“I ain't got the time for a boyfriend”, she made clear and got two reactions. Hunk asked confused: “What?!” And Lance was laughing so hard he lost the game.  
“Please Katie explain!”, Hunk demanded stunned.  
“He is my soulmate, okay? And I don't want to tell him after I have known for years and I have no time to wait on him finding out either, Galra are notoriously slow at bonding.”  
“You're crazy Pidge! He is your soulmate and you let him go?!” Lance couldn't believe his ears. 

Telling the boys wasn't the best of ideas. Even if Katie was aware of this fact she was not able to avoid talking about the topic any longer.  
So when Lance was dragging her to a place to watch the stars Katie already knew something was odd.  
Meeting Keith there shouldn't have been such a surprise.  
“I hate you, Lance”, she could just mutter.  
Keith made this face he always made when he was sulking about something.  
“Lance is out!”, the Blue Paladin said and he ran as fast as he could.  
“Hello Keith.” Katie felt dumb.  
“If you don't want to be my friend you just could have said so”, Keith was moping around.  
As always her temperament got the better of her and the stars were not helping her either. She surprise attacked Keith by jumping on him and whispered: “I ain't got time for this.”  
Kissing him was the next thing she could think of. If that didn't get him to realise what they were sharing she had no idea left.  
Even as she closed her eyes she still could see how bright the stars were shining for them.  
After an eternity she stopped kissing Keith. He was running his fingers through her hair and looked like he was trainwrecked.  
“Oh.” Keith couldn't think of anything to say. But like Krolia said, Katie was the smart one.  
“I'm sorry for not telling you.” Keith nodded.  
“That explains very much. You know with everything going so fast after Shiro had come back to earth and finding the Blue Lion I had no time to think about the feelings I had when we first met.” Katie understood what he was trying to say and just like that she kissed him again.

Perhaps it was not so bad to have a soulmate afterall.

_You're walking meadows in my mind_  
_Making waves across my time_  
_I get a strange magic_  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first Voltron fanfiction and my first fanfiction in english. Please have mercy on me because I don't have a beta.  
> I really love Kidge and I couldn't stop myself from writing something.  
> The song 'strange magic' from Electric Light Orchestra is a catchy record.  
> I hope you had fun reading his.


End file.
